


Metamorfosis

by manuelianni7



Series: Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [17]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Other, Worldbuilding, Xenoblade Chronicles Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuelianni7/pseuds/manuelianni7
Series: Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002024





	Metamorfosis

La vida es más que unos y ceros. Esta afirmación persiguió mi vida durante muchos años: desde que pude recordar hechos y sucesos, en mi mente guardo la postura de mi madre sentada golpeando el teclado insistentemente, buscando ese cero o ese uno distintos. Cualquiera de los dos podía ser el intruso que estuviese impidiendo llegar hasta el final del experimento. Por desgracia para ella, no logró cosechar el resultado deseado. Por suerte para ella, yo, su hijo, ignorado por un padre inexistente y cuidado a duras penas por una madre trabajadora, continué su legado. Y lo llevé a donde ella más quería: hasta el final.

La vida no era solo unos y ceros. Hasta que lo fue. Nuestro satélite fue enviado al espacio con un único objetivo: llevar la teoría, demostrada y cien veces comprobada, a la práctica. Y que la práctica tuviese un resultado positivo no estaba asegurado, por muchas pruebas teóricas que se realizaran. Allá que fuimos, a morir en el espacio exterior por la ciencia. Por la vida. Por jugar a ser dioses. Y todo mereció la pena.

Al principio, las pequeñas fusiones que forzábamos en los átomos no daban resultado. Solo bastó un poco de fe en el quinto intento. Las fuerzas, por supuesto, se estaban agotando, y muchos solo querían volver; se dedicaban a escribir en hojas y hojas todo lo que deseaban, cómo la locura los consumía. Era comprensible. Pero yo tenía que seguir. Por ti, mamá. Por él, que nunca pretendió acompañarnos. Teníamos que terminar lo que empezamos.

La vida acabó naciendo. No era como esperábamos, por supuesto. Dos gigantes maniqueos, uno más claro, otro más oscuro, luchaban entre ellos por ver quién era el más poderoso. O simplemente por supervivencia. Aunque su aspecto era primitivo y sus movimientos eran toscos, el motor de sus acciones era el mismo: el poder. Eran, efectivamente, completamente humanos.

 _Bionis y Mekonis, dos gigantes aparentemente opuestos_. He aquí tu obra, mamá. Espero que te guste.


End file.
